New friends and New foes
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside
1. Three Girls and one Guy

Kim Possible

in

New friends and New foes

Summary: After a mission to New York Kim and Ron meet fraternal twins Alex Lexis and Tori Nasakara together they take down Drakken and Shego. To show their gratitude they join Team Possible and go back to Upperton with them. Ron and Tori begin a fruitful relationship with Ron but will it make Kim and Alex jealous. Rated "T" for sexual situations and mild language.

Please Note that I own Tori and Alex and anyone using them without my permission will receive harsh criticizing Emails.

Chapter 1, Three Girls and one Guy

Upperton, California: 7:40 pm: KP's Apartment

It was a cool breezy October Sunday morning and Kim Possible was just waking up . Kim got up, stretched, and put on her pink robe. Then she walked out and into the living room of the small but roomy apartment that she shared with Ron. As she glanced over at Ron she noticed his handsome face with the small stubble of facial hair that had grown on his face since they had been in college. Kim shook her head as she noticed that she was daydreaming over her best friend. "Hey Ron, what's the deal I thought it was my turn to cook breakfast?" Kim says annoyed. Ron lifts his head up from his work "Oh sorry KP I just needed to cook something today. I'll let you cook dinner tonight if you want." shakes her head "That's okay, so what did you make?" Ron sighs and smiles "Well I made a bit of everything. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, etc." Kim crosses the room and makes herself a cup of coffee.

After breakfast the two go into the living room to watch a little tv with Rufus following suit, but as soon as they begin to relax their Kimmunicators go off. Kim sighs and grabs the small handheld computerized device "Go Wade!" The fifteen year old tech guru smiles "Hey Kim, we've got a situation in New York. Drakken and Shego are threatening to hold hostage an entire group of 200 people in the National Bank of New York until they receive's $89,000,000,000.00 in small bills by twelve o clock." Kim smirks "We're on it Wade." Kim hangs up "Let's go Ron." Ron nods and Rufus presses a button on the tv remote which causes the big screen tv to slide over, revealing a stair case that leads to their HQ. Winking at Kim and allowing Rufus to climb into his pocket he begins his descent to their headquarter's, and Kim follows suit. As they walk down the hidden stairs the tv slides back over the secret entrance concealing them and causing the stream of lights cascading around the large underground area

After changing their clothes they grab their gadgets which were their grappling guns, laser lipstick for Kim, smoke bombs, unbreakable nylon stitched camera net for Ron, black X-ray sunglasses, quick freeze minty breath spray, and quick breath gas masks. When they finish grabbing their gadgets they walk over to their big black custom made jet, get in, start it up and take off.

New York City; 9:00

When Kim and Ron finally reach New York she guides the jet plane to the National Bank of New York. When they're over top of the bank Kim prepares the landing gear and slowly but quietly lands the plane on the roof. Cutting the planes engine Kim grabs her equipment and heads out the drive up ramp/exit door, and Ron followed suit.

Just as they had exited the jet the bright sunlight shined deeply into their eyes. Adjsuting their eyes to the light they start creeping along the rooftop hoping to catch Drakken and Shego by surprise. After finding an air duct Kim uses her laser lipstick to cut a hole into it, and she & Ron crawl in through the large duct. Visibly noting that the ducts were large and wide enough to permit standing the two walk quietly through them. As they near an air vent the two peer through it noting that Drakken, Shego, and their newly built Godroids were all standing guard over their 200 hostages. Kim, Ron, and Rufus begin to go over a plan to rescue the hostages.

Meanwhile two of the hostages both girls had begun to crawl to the back of the room they were being held captive in. One was of a chocolate complexion, and the other was of a caramel complexion. The chocolate complexioned girl had messy red neck length curls, brown eyes, and a slightly muscled but feminine body. She was wearing a ruby red ring, a red long sleeveless tee, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers. And the caramel complexioned girl had neat short silver blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautifully curved feminine body. She was wearing a sapphire blue ring, a tight fitting yellow spaghetti strap t-shirt, a pink skimpy miniskirt, and sexy golden high heels.

Once the two girls reach the bathroom unnoticed they both smirk at each other and they both press their rings. In a bright flash of blue and red light both of the girl's clothes change into a jumpsuit. The dark skinned one had on a sexy tight fitting red jumpsuit, with black gloves, black boots, a black belt, and black sunglasses. And the light brown skinned one had on a sexy skintight blue jumpsuit, with sexy yellow gloves, sexy yellow high heeled boots, a luscious yellow belt, and yellow rimmed goggles.

"Alright sis you ready to kick some evil but?" The silver head asks. "When am I never ready?" The red head responds.

Back in the air duct Kim had just finished explaining the plan to Ron and Rufus and had begun to slowly remove the air vents cover. "Ready," Kim asks as she looks her grapple to the top of the air duct and slowly slides down behind the front desk. Ron does the same thing as Rufus climbs onto his shoulder and slowly slides down next to Kim. "Alright Ron you know what to do you take Drakken's Godroids and I'll take Shego." Ron nods his head and takes out the Lotus Blade that was now in the form of a watch. "And Rufus you go and find us a magnetic device big enough to cause a high definition magnetic frequency." Rufus nods his head and scurries off accross the linoleum floor.

Kim jumps over the front desk and tries to fly kick Shego but Shego dodges it and sends Kim flying into a wall. Kim stands up and takes her fighting stance. Then she charges at Shego and sends several fast and furious punches at her, but Shego dodges them and kicks Kim away from her. Kim's frustrated look makes Shego attack faster sending flaming plasma blasts swirling into a tornado and causing Kim to be burned and weakened.

Meanwhile Ron is doing a great job hacking away at the Godroids which were all different colors and had super powers programmed into their curcuitry. A red one and a blue one had Ron backed up into a corner. The red one shot searing flames out of its hands and the blue one shot a jet of water out of its hands which had combined and had created a water/flame tornado. Ron held the Lottus Blade tightly, closed his eyes, and waited for the onslaught of pain.

Both of the girls had came out with a startling battle cry, the red head had punched Shego out of the way and had helped Kim to her feet. The other Godroids began surrounding Kim and the red head "Who are you?" Kim asks as she spin kicks an androids head off. "I'm Tori Nasakara but you can call me Judge." The redhead says as she punches a hole strait through the closest android near her.

Meanwhile Ron had just been saved from an untimely death with the help of the silver headed girl who had somehow made the blast disappear. "You okay?" The silver headed girl asks. "Yeah I'm alright, but who are you?" Ron asks as he slices another android inhalf. "I'm Alex Lexis but you can call me Shield," the silver head says. "Why's do they call you Shield?" Ron asks curiously as he rips open an androids metal stomach. " 'Cause I can do THIS!" Shield says as a disk of energy fires from her hand which destroys two of the androids.

Elsewhere in the banks storage room Rufus finds a Magnetic Pulse bomb which when activated could shatter metal alloys. Rufus grins and presses the on switch which causes the large bomb to glow bright blue. Pulse waves begin to fire in all directions breaking down the room and the whole building. Kim and Judge smirk at each other and send a punch strait to Shego's face which knocks her unconscious. And before Ron and Shield can finish the androids off they all shatter into metallic powder.

"Ron you get the jet off the roof me, Judge, and Shield'll take care of the hostages!" Kim shouts as the three women begin to guide the hostages and Shego & Drakken out of the bank. Ron fires his grappling gun towards the ceiling, retracted the line, and flew upwards into the crumbling airvent. Running carefully through the crumbling metal he jumped out onto the roof and landing safely on the roof. Spotting the black jet he ran straight for it when he got to it he opened the hatch with their specially designed security code. Then he strapped himself into the pilots seat, turned on the plane, and took off into the air only to circle back around and land in the middle of the street where all of the hostages, Kim, and Judge & Shield were standing all being interviewed by multiple reporters. Ron got out and shoved his way through the reporters to where Kim, Judge, and Shield were standing.

As Kim sees Ron walk up she smiles and says "Nice flyin' cowboy," which makes Ron blush madly until Judge and Shield walk over which makes him drool over Shield's slim sexy curving hips. "So you like that do ya bro maybe I should save your ass more often then." Ron snaps out of his daze "Hey you didn't save my ass S you only saved a leg!" Ron shouts which causes Shield to grin. "Hey whenever you're done flirtin' maybe we could take our leave." Judge says. "Aww come on J you act like boring old Phoenix'll miss us anyway. Being in Cali would really help with my tan anyway's." Ron grins at the two sisters "Hey KP if you're done with the reporters maybe we could get back home." Kim shrugs and begins to walk back to the jet, Ron motions for the two girls to follow. The two girls shrug and walk behind Ron whispering to each other. "You think Ron and Possible are a couple?" Tori asks Alex. "Why?" Alex asks in response. " 'Cause I'd like to see what he looks like underneath." Tori says mischiviously. "Eww gross why would you like to get laid by Stoppable, I mean he's so not good looking." Alex answers in a disappointed tone. "That's the jealousy talkin' sis I mean if you look at him from the front it looks like he's got a huge you-know-what. And who knows maybe we could share him you know for the sex." Tori says comfortingly. "Only you and your hoe ass self would say some bull shit like that Why the fuck would I share any guy with you, suppose one or both of us gets pregnant how would two sisters and their children who should be cousins are actually brother and/or sister look!" Alex shouts just low enough for Tori to hear. "Alright, alright take a chill pill sis, I didn't mean it that way." Tori replies sorrowfully.

Kim opens the jets hatch and walks in followed by Ron, Alex, and Tori. When the hatch is closed Kim starts up the jet and flies off back to Upperton, CA.


	2. Secrets revealed, and a night out

Chapter 2, Secrets revealed, and a night out

Upperton, California: 3:00 pm: KP's Apartment

Kim, Ron, Tori, and Alex have just gotten to Upperton, CA and they're now exiting the Team Possible HQ. "Hmm hidden behind a tv, how convenient," Alex says with a touch of sarcasm. "Hey it was better than Ron's suggestion to have it in the bathroom." Kim says grinning at Ron. "What I just thought it could be in a more, private spot." Ron defends. "Well anyways if you two're gonna be stayin' for a while I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Kim says as she begins to remove her top, noticing the two surprised looks she gets from Alex and Tori she stops and says "What?"

"Umm what're you doing?" Tori asks confusedly. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kim asks. "Umm removing your top." Alex says even more confused. "What I do it all the time, you aren't embarressed or something?" Alex shakes her head "In case you haven't noticed their's a guy in the room, don't you have any shame or pride?" Kim turns around "Look this is my place and if you've got a problem with it you can leave! Got it!"

"What you've got some nerve all I'm tryin' ta point out is that there are three women in here and one guy who's about as good looking as a sack of potatoes." Alex says without a hint of fear at Kim's angered face. "Okay look you two can just calm down no need to fight each other." Ron and Tori say calming down the two individual redheads. "Anyways could you guys tell us a bit about yourselves?" Ron asks just to lighten the pressure. Tori and Alex look at each other and shrug "Sure," both of them say at once.

Kim, Ron, Alex, and Tori sit down. "Well," Tori begins. "We were born in Le As de Vuertos, Arizona to Makia Oldeso Nasakara and Benijo Lexis on June, the 300th 3,978 ." Ron looks at Tori confusedly "Wait why'd you say June the 300th 3,978?"

"Because we have 300 days for every month which lasts only 15 minutes and our years are double your years so truthfully we were born in 1989," Alex explains and allows Tori to continue. "Anyway neither of our parents wanted us to be raised in the others religion so they broke up leaving me with my moms last name and Alex with our dads last name." Tori pauses and allows Alex to continue.

"Unable to stay in our unknown village home any longer our mom moved us to Phoenix, Arizona when we were two. Which is where we were brought up until we were thirteen which was when we began to discover our powers. For me it started when I was doing the 100 mtr dash I had somehow got ahead of the other track racers, 30 mtr's ahead to be exact. But that had made no sense usually I was the slowest track racer. After the race the coach had accused me of cheating and took me off the team. I was really mad and when I got to the locker room I punched a locker. I looked at my fist then at the locker which now had a large dent in it, and ran out of their so fast you'd 've thought I'd went crazy." Alex pauses. "After I discovered I was as strong as steel, I discovered I could break down molecules to make them weaker, slow them down, or simply trap my opponents in stone...like I was judging them or something."

"If you think her discovering her powers is weird then I suggest you listen in on mine, " Tori says breezily. "It all started when I was walking accross the street. I had been listening to my music and I hadn't noticed that a car had ben careening towards me, I didn't notice until it was too late. The car hit me and I was dragged almost ten blocks until the driver noticed me. But by that time I was unconscious, and when I had woke up I was in the hospital. The doctors couldn't understand why I hadn't been seriously injured in the accident, so they let me go. All I had suffered was a fastly healing gash accross my right eye, and a headache." Tori stops and looks down sadly.

"Hey are you okay," Kim asks noticing Tori's sad looking face. "Yeah she's okay she just gets way too emotional whenever we talk about our origins." Alex says nonchalantly. Tori looks up angrily "How can I be okay if our mother died before she could explain this curse or whatever you wanna call it!" The 19 year old girl broke down into tears and Ron wraps her into a comforting hug. Tori looks up into Ron's calm clear blue eyes and smiles. "Thanks Ron." Ron smiles at her with the most charming smile he could muster. Then he lets her go and heads into the bathroom.

"He's a nice guy you know," Kim says as she walks into the kitchen to grab something to drink "Hey you two want something to drink?"

Both Tori and Alex nod "Sure," they both say at once. Kim walks back into the livingroom and hands both of them a can of beer just as Ron walks out of the bathroom. "I'm not that big on alcohol but Ron seems to like it, so I figured you two migt also." Alex downs her can in a matter of seconds "Got anymore?" Kim looks at her oddly "Umm, that was fast..." Tori looks at Alex after she finishes her can "Maybe we should go out somewhere, you know dance and party the night away?" Ron shrugs "Hey why not KP it's still early?" Kim looks at her watch which was flashing '8:00pm' "Well we do have an early class tomorrow," Kim says. Realising Kim was going to say know he puts on his most innocent puppy dog look "Please KP?" Ron pleads.

Kim sighs "Alright, but we're leaving exactly at nine 'o clock. Got it Ron?" Kim says sharply "And NO heavy drinking either, or you'll find yourself sleeping outside or with Zita." Kim says in a matter of fact tone. Ron sighs but happily agrees to Kim's otherwise difficult terms, and they leave out of their apartment building. Once they're outside they walk over to the parking lot and get into her custom made black for seated Novitech Ferrari Modena complete with the 'KP' logo emblazoned on both sides of the car. Kim pulls out of the parking lot and heads for the south roads of Upperton, CA where the dance club 'Club Breeze'.

Meanwhile somewhere in the abandoned ancient city of Egypt a plot to take over the world was being conjured by none other than Egypt a sexy woman who's looks were deadly to man and woman alike. Even in the darkened Egyptian sky you could see her beauty, her long golden brown hair and her smooth bronze colored skin matched her enticing features. and the long thin sexy revealing golden robes that she wore only added more pleasure to her sexy look. She held up a vile of clear motionless water "This will surely bring Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to their knees. And once I have a child born by the pure hearted human residential keeper of the Mystic Monkey Power no one will be able to stop me from ruling the world." The enticing woman laughs maniacally and disappears in a haze of sand and dust.

Back in Upperton Kim, Ron, Tori, and Alex just pull up to Club Breeze and are walking through the crowd of people to buy tickets. After they're finished buying the tickets they walk into the huge dance club. (A/N: Club Breeze is looks alot like P3 from Charmed but it's wider and painted blueish black.) Anyways they walk in and two unfamiliar voices call out to them "Kim, Ron wait up!" Kim and Ron turn around to see Monique Graves and Zita Florres. Monique was wearing her sexy leather biker outfit complete with a black mini spaghetti strap tee, black tight fitting but comfortable maneuverable leather jeands, a black belt with a silver belt buckle, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Zita was wearing a rainbow painted dress and sexy pink high heels.

"Hey Mon' what's up," Kim asks the dark skinned girl who's hair is still the same as it was back in high school. "Nothin' much," she responds. "So Kim don't you know how to warn a person when you're about to have sex in your apartment?" Kim blushes at Moniques comment. "Hey what am I s'posed to do about that if Mr.Petersberg would get sound proof walls then maybe you wouldn't be able to hear anything. Anyways you shouldn't talk I can hear everything you're doing in your apartment."

Ron shrugs and grabs Zita's wrist leading her out to the dance floor "So how've you been Ron," Zita asks while rubbing his back. "I've been good so when'd you get back from Mexico Z?" Ron asks as the two begin to dance. "Well there's a problem I've gotta go back tomorrow so you know,": Ron nods "You're stayin' there for a while, how long?" Zita stops dancing and leads him over to the bar area "Until I can figure out what to do about our relationship," she pauses as she reaches out for a mug of beer that she had ordered earlier "we're gonna have to give each other some space." Noticing the hurt look on Ron's face she continues her explanation "But before we give each other some space we could you know rough it one last time 'til I get back," she says thoughtfully. Ron smiles a weak smile "Your place or mine?" Zita giggles "My place silly, what you can't walk across the hall to my apartment?" Ron shakes his head "That's not it. I was just thinking about the first time me and you roughed it." Zita nods "It was incredible I'll give you that much, but tonight let's make it a little more interesting," she says those last few words a touch more suductive than most girls which makes Ron smile and finish drinking his beer.

Kim, Monique, Alex, and Tori had all been dancing with a bunch of guys and not seeming to get tired at all. Kim had been dancing with some of the guys from the Upperton football team and had even kissed some of them, but Monique grabbed her wrist and dragged her away. "Hello are you sick or somethin' Kim cause it's like 9:55 and you're kissing like almost every guy from the football team." Kim gasps "What it's 9:55! Oh god where are Alex and Tori?" Just as she says that the two twins walk up behind them "So I take it it's time to go," Alex says as she and Tori spot Ron and Zita. "Go grab those two and we can leave," Kim says to Monique as she, Alex, and Tori begin to leave.

Monique walks over to the counter where Ron and Zita were sitting "Come on you two it's 10:00, and we've got school tomorrow." Ron and Zita get up and follow Monique to her car which was a custom made F430 silver Ferrari. "You two want a ride back to the apartment?" Ron looks at Zita and she shrugs "It's better than riding the public transportation." Ron and Zita get in the car and Monique drives off towards their apartment.

Minutes later Kim, Ron, Zita, Monique, Alex, and Tori were walking up the front stairs of the apartment and into the lobby where the elevator and stairs were. The six college students all get into the elevator and take it up to the 12th floor which was where Kims & Rons, and, Zita, and Moniques apartments were. Kim, Alex, and Tori walk down the hall to apartment 208 and go inside. "So you two gonna try and keep it down tonight or am I gonna have to wear earplugs," Monique chuckles "Well atleast I'm not your neighbor, oh yeah I almost forgot that my apartments right across the hall from yours and right next to Kim's. Oh well I'll see you two love birds later." At that Monique walks off and down the hall to apartment 210. Zita guides Ron down the hall to her apartment apartment 209, she opens the door and seductively pulls him inside. Laughingly she shuts the door and pulls him to her couch, she lies down on the couch and pulls down the strings to her dress. Ron eagerly lies down next to her and takes off his shirt which reveals his hard earned stomach muscles.

Zita rubs her hand over his stomach and traces the lines of his abs, Ron smiles in content and pulls her up and strait into a cool burning kiss. She returns the kiss and presses against his lips passionately. When they break the kiss for air Zita pulls him on top of her. Ron slowly helps her remove her dress and revealing the pink undergarments she was wearing. After removing the dress he removed her pink bra and began caressing her right breast with his tongue with every flick of his tongue she gasps and her arousal rises every time. Then he cups her left breast in his hand and traces the nipple with his tongue, sending her into a higher state of arousal. Allowing her to remove his pants Ron ran his fingers up and down her stomach in a slow and teasing manner.

Zita then removes his boxers and closes her mouth over his shaft which causes Ron to moan in enjoyment as she moves back and forth over his length in a continuous motion. Stopping she leans back as Ron removes her panties revealing a neat patch of black curls, and he positions his head and reaches out caressing her from below with his questing tongue which sends her into a cascade of climaxes.  
Ron stops and sits up allowing Zita to lower herself ontop of him. She gasps as he penetrates her and he drew her back and forth, repeating the process for several minutes. Until her pleasured moans began to escalade louder, and louder. Unable to hold it in any longer she moaned as loud as she could as her orgasm came into full climax. Laying ontop of each other they smile and fall asleep enjoying this last moment they would have for awhile.


	3. An evil plan awakened

Chapter 3, An evil plan awakened

Upperton, CA: 2:45am; Zita's Apartment

Waking to the darkened living room of her apartment Zita got up and got her things packed, after that she went into her bathroom and took a shower. After that she dried off and got dressed then she made herself a sandwich, and woke Ron. Ron smiled at her "So this's the last time I'll see you for a while, what're you gonna do while you're down there?"

Zita shrugs "You know same old, same old. Listen could you leave before things get anymore emotional?" Ron nods his head "I understand I just wish we could you know before it was time for you to leave," Ron says sullenly. "Listen Ron as much as I want to I can't okay, now leave before I send you to another dimension."

"Okay well I'll see you later." At that he leaves the apartment without a sound. Closing the door behind him he walks over to Monique's apartment, knocks on the door, and waits for her to answer.

Inside Monique's aparment she groggily leaves her bedroom and opens the door. Yawning she says "What do you want," Ron looks down "I need some advice," he starts. "What kind of advice," Monique asks eyeing Ron suspiciously "ohhh that kind of advice. Well relax 'cause good ol' Monique's got the perfect remedy," Monique says a little too mysteriously but Ron doesn't seem to notice.

Monique walks away and comes back completely naked, "Umm what're you doing," Ron asks nervously. "Nothing really the way I figure if a guy gets laid by his girl on the same day his girl broke up with him then he needs to get laid by one of his closest friends. Either me or Kim but in this case me. You get what I'm saying?" Ron nods his head "Then get ready for a real experience unlike any you've ever had."

Hours later at about 7:00 Ron leaves Monique's apartment and goes into his own where there was no one in the living room which was a surprise considering the fact that they had two guests. Ron opened the door to his bedroom and saw both Tori and Alex asleep on his bed. Smiling he quietly closed his bedroom door and walked over to Kim's bedroom door and opened it quietly he saw Kim's sleeping form, and walked away. 

Ron yawned and went over to the couch where he fell asleep, unfortunately for him the plan to take over the world had been fulfilled by him and the supposedly real Monique or should I say Egypt.

Hours before when Egypt had disappeared in a swirl of sand and dust she had flown to Upperton and found one of Kim's closest friends in that case Monique, tied her up and put her in a twelve-hour sleep which allowed her to take the form of the dark skinned Monique Graves.

Posing as Monique Egypt suduced Ron and well you know the rest, because of her quick reproductive system any sexual intercourse with males would automatically make her pregnant. Which was also why she preferred female suiters.

At this time in an old abandoned temple in Egypt the evil but sexy woman known as Egypt was musing at how fast she had gotten pregnant and the time that it would take for the child to be born and grow into a teenager. "Only seven months pregnant in only seven hours, how foolish Stoppable is. The protector of life his first and only child will be the harbinger of all living things destruction." Egypt laughs evilly as she realises that she was at the moment she was giving birth to her child.(Damn that was fast)

Moments later Egypt was cradling the her child lovingly as she began to set up the advanced learning program that her son would have to go through if he were to destroy the planet. The child would age every ten minutes until he reached the age of 19 so she would have to set it up immediately. Suddenly the infant child was now one years old Egypt only smiled "I will call you Ronald Egypt Stoppable but to the world you will be known as Ron Egypt," as the baby smiled knowingly of its name she put the child in a water tight chamber known only as the brain chamber.

Back in Upperton everything was quiet all through the city with only the sounds of cars and motorcycles riding through the dark streets of the city.

Down in Houston, Texas in the airport where a plane headed for Upperton stood a young girl about 15 years old with blue eyes and green hair wearing a blue t-shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers who was smiling at her best friend Josceline Possible who was wearing a blue minishirt, black jeans, and black sandals as they get aboard "I wonder if Kim's gonna be surprised to see us," the girl says as they take their seats.

"Duh Sam, we didn't call and she hasn't seen us since the whole family reunion fiasco last year." Joss returns. "Well I wonder how they've been anyways," Sam says her voice kind of worried like. "They're fine I hope," Joss responds.

Back in Egypt about 190 minutes later or at 10:10 the child was now 19 years old, Egypt smiled and told her now teenage son to go to Upperton where he had been enrolled in Upperton University. Ron nodded and teleported to Upperton where the classes hadn't started yet. The classes would be starting late due to the storm they had Saturday night and Kim, Ron and the newly enrolled Tori and Alex were just cruising around the city hanging out in the mall going to the Arcade which was where they spent most of their time until the ran into Monique.

Monique was breathing heavily and out of breath "K-Kim, R-Ron I've been looking all over for you," she rasps trying to catch her breath. "Well looks like she doesn't have a hangover this time," Kim says nudging Ron. Monique glares at Kim "Why would I have a hangover I haven't been drinking since last Saturday."

"Wait you were drinking madly last night and you gave Ron and Zita a ride back to the apartment," Kim says in a confused tone "What are you talking about I haven't seen you guys since last friday, and I've been unconscious for about twelve hours." Kim gasps "Wait what do you mean you were unconscious for about twelve hours? We just saw you last night and you and Ron hit the skins."

"Whoa, whoa, whoaa hold up did you just say 'me and Ron hit the skins last night'? Ron you dumbo eared idiot that wasn't me and now you've gone and doomed the whole world! What posessed you to rough it with me last night? Didn't you notice the way I was talking, my actions, the way I teased you and Zita about your love life? Didn't any of it make sense to you?" Monique complains.

"What are you talking about," Kim asks "Look follow me people are starting to stare." The five teens leave the arcade and go back to Kim and Ron's apartment. Once they are there they go into Kim and Ron's secret HQ, where Monique begins to explain everything she knows with the help of Wade's technological know how.

"First off the woman you guys thought was me was actually Egypt Alexandria," Monique starts "Who," Kim asks.  
Monique sighs "Tell her Wade."

"My pleasure Egypt Alexandria is an ancient Egyptian sorceress who was in love with the Pharoh's daughter princess Can'A Shep'akusut(Cahhn-Ah-Shep-Ah-ku-suit). The Pharoh King Oden Subaro(Sue-bar-oh) was enraged that his only daughter was involving herself in relations with females. The princess is the ancestor of a powerful Tai-Shing-Pekwar master and after Egypt was killed she swore to return and kill the last good person with the Mystic Monkey Power, in this case Ron. Egypt found that if she gave up her soul to the Sands of Egypt that she would be able to live forever, and in the process gain supernatural powers."

"So what does that have to do with the world ending," Ron asks "Well her being a lesbian and all wouldn't permit her to give birth, so after giving up her soul she was able to sexually reproduce faster than a normal woman. Just by having sexual intercourse with a man would make her become automatically pregnant. She could give birth in less than seven hours, and the child would be able to age every ten minutes until it was nineteen. She was also now made of the sands of Egypt, hundreds of thousands of grains of sand makes up her body structure."

"So what does she want to do," Ron asks nervously "Well for starters, rule the world and kill you." Monique answers. "Well," All of a sudden their doorbell rings Kim puts the speaker phone on "Umm, we're a little busy right now could you come back a little later."

Giggling is her response "Sure Kim, me and Sam came all this way just to find out that you and Ron were hittin the skins. We understand," Kim gasps in shock.

to be continued

(Well that's the end of chapter 3 and I'd like to thank the two people responsible for submitting hurtful reviews, 'cause this cowboys not givin' up on writing ever. You got that all of you critics out there who could care less about anybody's writing, HellBoy 686.5 is back in town. With a vengeance, so be prepared to eat those words and get ready for the best KP story you've ever read.

P.S: I warned you if you felt strongly against those types of scenes then don't read the chapter, nobody deserves to be called a pedefiler or a rapist. Especially by some jerks who just can't grasp my type of writing, I've got friends who don't care if I screw up or about what I write so why don't the authors of stories who can't be encouraging go jump off a cliff or something).


End file.
